What can I say?
by Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono
Summary: "Kelsey, I don't care... how many women this day and age get to look someone in the eyes and say. 'My man is an animal in bed...' honestly and mean it? But if you wish I will restrain myself for now." -Ren (Warning PWP will be a Two-shot or more possibly. R&R It's also a Birthday Fic)


_'I was a wild without... Without his mate.'_

Those words rang strong through Kelsey's head. She couldn't think what Ren would have done if he had come when he had wanted...

While she was thinking Ren had walked into the bedroom of their shared house in the States... He looked at her and every primal urge in his body called out for him to pin her very body to the bed and make love to her with, having her on her back screaming his name at the top of his lungs... Despite the heat growing in his loins he ignored it just so he could talk to her..

"Kelsey, rajamaruki... Are you alright, you look, nervous, as if you have been put into deep thought... Is something troubling you?" He asked.

The concern on his face was evident as he looked at her, he could only hope something he had said, well anything he had said hadn't upset her...

"Hmm? Oh! I was just... Thinking... I thought you only stayed around because... Well because you want to be a full man again... And you didn't want me at all..." Kelsey pushed out her bottom lip

He looked at her with shock and slight pain...

"K-Kelsey... how you could you possibly think such a thing?!" He then surging forwards with tiger like speed and grace, and pulling her into his arms kissing her neck adoringly.

"Kelsey, even If I wanted to be a full man, it would be pointless without you, you are... you are as important to me as the very air I breathe, without you, my life I want to spend with you and I want, you, Kelsey. I want you, I've spent my life looking for someone like you and now that I've found you I never want to let you go..." He said into her ear softly, huskily as he gave it a soft nip at the crown...

It was then that Kelsey's push up bra was starting to get very uncomfortable in this situation "Ren... Your arm is directly squishing my boobs." She groaned softly. "Could you let me go?"

"I don't think I will..." He purred and sat down in the middle of her bed as he let go just a bit allowing her to shift and kissing her neck...

"Kelsey... I can fix that..." He said and slid his hands over her sides sensuously as he tugged her bra down and lifted her chest up in it to reposition them inside their newest type of harness...

"R-R-Ren?! What are you doing?!" Kelsey gasped.

"Did Mr. Kadam tell you what a bra was?!" Kelsey asked unhooking it using only two fingers with ease and her own skill.

She then pulled the straps over her arms and pulled it out through one strap, stretching so that her boobs could relax through her thin cotton white tank top.

He shook his head. "No, no he didn't; but Kishan was very descriptive about what they are for, what they do, what they can do, why women wear them now a days since cold-pert nipples aren't acceptable..."

He said his chin on her shoulder lightly as he closed his eyes, beginning to purr he kissed her jaw, her neck, and her shoulder as he slipped a hand upwards, rubbing over her breast gently.

"Women wear them so that they have support... I can do that, I'd do anything for you Kells..." He said softly.

It may have been softly spoken but that voice was laced with more than seductive promises... His hands slipping under the tank top and into her shirt where he cupped her chest and lifted them up almost testing their weight in his hands.

"Ren!"

Kelsey's back arched slightly so her breasts pushed into his hands before she shook her head

"I can't walk around with your hands up my shirt... Please remove your hands." She said with little to no enthusiasm in her voice...

He heard the sound she made and if that didn't scream prey he wasn't a tiger most of the day... He then gently rotated them and squeezed them, before long he rubbed his callous thumb over the pert nipples and then casually lapped at her neck purring against her back as his body wanted her...

"Kelsey, please I just want a little bit from you..." He purred and slid the strap down kissing down her neck to her collarbone where he nipped and sucked gently he wanted to hear her say his name like that again.

"R-Ren this is a bad idea!" Kelsey moaned softly. "Stop... This now."

With the way he was moving his hands it was hard for to think let alone speak. She raised her shaking hands to try to pry his strong arms away.

Ren groaned and felt the moan as much as he heard it...

"Kelsey... my love..." He rasped his hands pulled back enough to let gravity do as it pleased as he eased the thin white fabric over her head and then spun her around so he was able to reach her front with minimal effort on his part... he then began to lap at her collarbone, and downwards burying his face between her breasts.

"Did you know that a woman's pheromones are located here?" He asked from his place between her feminine body parts.

"I love the way you smell right here the most..." He purred and then licked his way over to her nipples before sucking on one gently as he looked up at her with such want cobalt eyes.

"Ahh! Ren!" She moaned out his name musically "Ren stop this please... You just got here from India..."

Her lips said stop but her hands started roaming up his shirt feeling his muscles ripple under her gently exploring.

Ren grinned and kissed her to stop her protests... He was finally tired of being a gentleman, his baser more primal needs have set in, he'd been denying the tiger in him for much too long... it was time to unleash his beast... Kelsey was whom he wanted, no one else... even his tiger side agreed to that... He rolled her nipples between his fingers gently tugging them as he continued to suckle on one, his tongue spinning it around and pressing it against his teeth as he nipped gently.

"I just got here, to come and see you..." He grinned.

Kelsey moaned his name louder panting slightly. Her hands roaming his broad chest

"Ren Listen to me you aren't yourself... You need to stop. Please stop. I really do not want you to continue."

He looked down at her with those cobalt blues and said in a simple tone...

"Kelsey... if you want me to stop, then don't keep touching me..." He said and whispered by her ear. "The way I have you moaning for me right now is enough to make me just want to... eat you up..."

The way he said that was so sexual and predatory it caused Kelsey to shiver...

"Kelsey... you know that you actually want this..." He purred and nibbled her collarbone unlatching from one of her pert nipples and lapping at the other one in such an erotic way it should be illegal.

"Ren... I want you..." Kelsey said softly slowly taking his shirt off. "Ren... Please..."

She pleaded with him now in such a way he would have no choice to but to oblige

Ren felt his member who hadn't actually received use since he had decided to keep himself pure for his wife... He looked at Kelsey and kissed her lips with such passion and such vigor there was no other way to tell but he loved her.

"Kells... please... I surpassed want months ago..." He said giving her a kiss that took her to new heights as he bucked into her hips gently he knew she could feel the arousal in him as he slipped his hands and into her shorts and felt around her smell was thick in the air to him as he moaned into her lips nipping and tugging carnivorously.

Kells was dripping for him and the little bit of friction Ren caused was barely relieving any of the sexual tension built up inside her. She had known since the first time she had laid eyes on him her body wanted him. She never thought she had the audacity to tell him how she felt. She could only show him how much love he felt for him in her kiss as well as her hands which roamed down into his pants silently

He gasped and groaned and bucked his hips up against her...

"Oh Gods... by the Gods..." He rasped and then pulled his fingers away from her core and ripped her shorts and underwear as he pulled away from her sneaky hands and kissed her lips before kissing down her body to her womanhood...

"Kelsey... my dearest treasure... _Rajakumari_..." He said softly. "Please, I want to taste the nectar from your sweet flower..." He looked at her beseechingly.

Kelsey whimpered softly as he got to her precious little flower starting to run her fingers down Ren's length "Be gentle Ren..."

"I will precious..." He said parting her thighs and then taking a hesitant lick at the slickened slit before moving closer and almost gently devouring her sweetness. It tasted like the way she did... Peaches and cream.

Kelsey mewled and entwined her fingers in his hair "Ren!" She cried out exactly like the first time.

Moaning into her he reached between her legs under his ravenous mouth and began to gently thrust his fingers into her... they settled onto a rhythm that was fast but gentle as if his fingers were giving speeded caresses to her body...

"Kelsey..." His cry was muffled and filled with need. When she said his name however he was about to loose it.

Kelsey cried out full of pleasure and want for him she tugged his hair gently.

"A-A-Ah! _Ren_!" She cried out again louder than before.

Ren went harder and then lost it, every ounce of self control he had was gone as he pushed up enough to grab her by her hips after shedding his clothes and looking her body over hungrily... there was an unstable mixture in his eyes of man and beast... the beast one as he silenced her with a kiss and rammed himself into her before releasing her lips from the frenzied kiss with a loud more animalistic roar of her name.

"_**KELSEY**_!"

"_**REN!**_" She cried as he slammed into her laying back on her bed. She was beyond hearing now, blood pounding ruthlessly in her ears.

Ren grinned and pounced his hand and mouth to her breasts as he suckled and rolled pert nipples before thrusting ruthlessly into her body and taking her for his as he groaned and hit a spongy part that must have been the famous G-spot... so he focused on hitting that with every thrust as he cried out her name in the passionate roar only he had the ability to do... and he loved it...

Kelsey didn't last long with him hitting the most sensitive part on her body. Her core tightened around him, before long she was rippling with her climax. Screaming his name at the top of her lungs she was so loud she wondered vaguely if the neighbors would call the police...

It was her climax that created his own before he sighed and kissed her as he came into her body, his essence mixing with hers in a passionate and intimate dance. He yelled her name in the loudest most booming voice he had that was more like a battle cry of ecstasy coated victory.

Kelsey panted looking at him sexily through half lidded eyes. A slight sheen was on her skin almost making it glow.

He himself had a lazy but roughish smirk as he kissed her face, her body to her navel before he smirked.

"Think you can handle more?" He asked his accent thick making the words sound more like honey coated glass as he needed her.

"I want to have you all night long. Even if I'm not human..."

"Ren! That's naughty!" Kelsey said mock slapping his arm

He smirked.

"I don't care... how many women this day and age get to look someone in the eyes and say. _'My man is an animal in bed..._' honestly and mean it? But if you wish I will restrain myself for now."

He purred to her and stuck his tongue into her navel licking it like it was her entrance as he moaned making his chest rumble against her core.

Kelsey moaned her hips bucking into him. "Mmm Ren! Ren! Don't stop!"

Ren didn't stop but instead moved away from her letting her scent make the air heady with the perfume of love making.

"Kells..." He groaned his mouth heading farther south as he spoke the syllables of her nickname... before latching onto her clit like a cat to catnip, licking it furiously and readily, his fingers gently pressing into the skin of her thighs and out like a cat kneading a blanket.

Kelsey gasped and cried out loudly her hand reaching down further and further until she reached his member

He pushed her hand away gently. "Love, I've had enough of that to last me a life time..." He purred into her ear as he then continued his ruthless ravishing of her body.

Kelsey whimpered "Ren!"

After a while Ren simply sighed.

"Shhh... Kelsey... I've reached a climax... I can stop if I'm hurting you..." He said showing he'd regain some of his common sense...

"Let me touch you..." Kelsey pouted adorably.

He flipped so she was on top...

"Fine lovely... do as you please..." He said softly.

Kelsey nodded and he let her flip him onto his back his head at her neck as she sighed and kissed his chin gently, her hands traveling over his chest and father down.

"I have no idea what I'm doing by the way." She mumbled to him as she kissed his neck and down to his arousal before stroking him attentively, his eyes fluttered in ecstasy as she bit her lip in concentration.

He moaned softly and cupped her cheek his thumb brushing over her lips gently as he let his hand slide down her neck and he gently began to buck his hips into her hand whimpering softly to her giving soft moans, pants and grunts...

"For having no experience, you are rather good." He teased lightly.

"I'm a fast learner Ren I thought you knew that." She quipped and kissed him as he growled softly

"Kelsey... come on, your going to kill me..." He mumbled and gasped when she let her tongue gently lick his head he sucked in a breath and went even more rigid. He moaned and fisted a hand lightly in her hair.

When she felt this Kelsey then suckled the tip of his flared head like one does a lollipop and she was swirling her tongue around the flared head. His hips bucked forwards as she was caught slightly off guard and let more of him into her mouth. As this was going on he began to mumble things in Hindu and his face became contorted in ecstasy.

"Kelsey, _Mērā pyāra, Maiṁ jārī karanē kē li'ē jā rahā hūm̐_!"

He then came just as she pulled back it hit her chest and breasts with and it was warm almost hot and she shivered. He looked up after panting the sheen of sweat on his body made him even more appealing, she giggled.

"So that's what it feels like."

"I'm sorry _pyāra_." He said and she shook her head.

"No it's fine... I kinda liked it... perhaps we can do it again?"

He smirked at her as she stood up to go to the shower... he knew his time was almost up as it was.

"We can do it first thing in the morning and perhaps you can show me how to use the showers as well?" He grinned as she looked over her shoulder heading to the shower.

"That is a high possibility my tiger." She said and then shut the bathroom door as Ren was then set back on default as a white tiger and lay on the bed waiting for his mistress to return. When she returned she saw the tiger version of Ren on the bed as he chuffed softly to her like a wolf whistle when she was in her pajamas rolling her eyes she crawled into bed and snuggled against him while he wheedled his head by her breasts nipping at them very gently. She gasped.

"No, Ren, no." She repeated as pouted up at her. those eyes were the same as she grumbled rolling over a bit so her back faced him. Trying to fall asleep as Ren pushed her pillow out of the way and actually placed himself under her head, he was warm and soft as she sighed.

"Right... Right, well goodnight Ren..." Kelsey said softly as she snuggled into him he began to purr more.

oo0oo

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_**This is a PWP birthday wish for Darkened Rose Marie, Happy birthday sweetie! And I hope you enjoy this as much as I know you should! I know it's early and I'm making it a two-shot I promise you'll get the other one tomorrow!**_


End file.
